After Highschool
by YD6405
Summary: This is a story, duh. It's about Ezria after Aria finishes school. I don't own PLL or the characters, YET.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, it's me here. lol i sound like a youtuber. anyway i hope you enjoy my story. REVIEW IT IS THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT.**

ARIA POV

I was lying in my bed, just thinking about life. _I fricking graduated this morning. Wow._ I just kept thinking. About life, about a job, and about the love of my life, Ezra. _Actually, I better call him._ I got out my phone and dialled the all too familiar number. "Morning beautiful." He said. I felt my cheeks go a deep shade of red. "Hi Ezra. I was thinking, now that I have graduated, we should go public." I stated, hoping he would agree. "But, what are people going to think? Are they gonna assume we were together when you were my student?" "Maybe, but let them think what they want to. Let's start off small, going for lunch at the grille." "Sure, meet you there at 12" "Bye Ezra, love you" "Love you too." I hung up the phone, held it to my chest and smiled from ear to ear. _Even telling my parents was big, now we are going public._ I thought with pure happiness. I checked the time on my phone. _It's 10 am, I better start getting ready._ I thought before I walked into the bathroom and turned on my shower to the perfect temperature.

About an hour later I had gotten out of the shower, done my hair and makeup and was ready to go to lunch. Except I had one problem; it was an hour too early. I did a mental face palm and took off my boots. I did things to kill time until it was 11:30. _Fuck it, I can't wait any longer._ I put in my shoes and walked out of the house to my car. I drove to the grille and got a table for two. By that time it was 11:50 and I ordered a coffee to have while I waited. I was watching the door, waiting for Ezra when I saw a group of the _mean girls_ from school.

 **You know what I mean!? Every school has them, the bitchy popular girls.**

I saw them get a table and start gossiping. I got out my phone and tried to call Ezra to warn him, but he didn't pick up. _Oh shit!_ For probably the first time in my life, I started to feel extremely self-conscious, and I couldn't stop wondering what those bitches from school would think when they see Ezra with me. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my mind. No longer than a few seconds later Ezra walked through the door, and the bitches started giggling uncontrollably. They were watching his every move and were clearly surprised when they saw him walk to my table. I ignored them and looked at Ezra. I stood up to give him a kiss. I could see him flinch, only because we were in public, and we weren't used to it. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then sat back down. We ordered our food and then Ezra excused himself to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later two of the bitches came up to me. "Uh, why are you having lunch with Mr Fitz?" One of them, that I think is called Amy asked me. "Cos he's my boyfriend." I responded casually. Both pairs of eyes became as big as saucepans and their jaws dropped. "You're a slut. Why the fuck are you hooking up with your old teacher?!" The other one asked. "Because I can. Do you have anything important to say, because I would appreciate if you left the table before Ezra comes back." I said to them in a fake sweet voice. They clearly seemed shocked by what I said but that didn't stop them from continuing to argue. "I'm going to tell your parents that you're hooking up hooking up with your old teacher." Amy said, with rudeness in her voice. "Too bad, we told them already." I rebutted. "The principle then!" They both said at the same time. "Why we are in a legal relationship and there is nothing he can do." I said calmly and looked over to the bathrooms to see if Ezra was coming back. He started to walk over to the table until he got stopped by the bitches. "Mr Fitz, why are you hooking up with her, choose me. I can give you everything you could ever want." One of the girls said to him, trying to seduce him but failing miserably. Ezra's face went from happy, to looking like he had just walked in on his mum having sex. "I'm sorry girls, but I have Aria." He said before looking at me with warmth in his eyes. The girls stormed off and Ezra and I continued our lunch.

 **A few hours later**

I am sitting on my bed, again, texting my friends. They know about Ezra and today, they just won't stop teasing me.

 _When are you gonna go to his apartment? - Emily_

 _Have you stayed the night before? - Spencer_

 _Of course, she has, she loves her Sexy Fitzy time. - Hanna_

I just laughed and closed my phone, not wanting to watch the conversation. A few minutes later my dad called me downstairs, and he didn't sound happy. When I got down I saw Ezra was standing there, clearly not wanting to be here. "Hi, Ezra! Why are you here?" I asked him. "Ask your dad." He responded. I looked at my dad, wanting to know why the hell my boyfriend was here. "I got a call a few minutes ago, telling me that you two went out for lunch!?" He yelled. _Fuck. Those fucking bitches._ "Yeah, I have graduated, I'm over 18, so it's legal. What's the problem?" "I will tell you what the problem is young lady. You went out for lunch with your old TEACHER! I thought you guys were keeping this secret!" I just shook my head and walked out of my house and sat in my car. I just cried and cried for the longest time. About 10 minutes after I had left the house Ezra came out and ran to the car. "Aria, baby what's wrong?" He asked me with a lot of concern in his voice. I just hugged him, because I needed a shoulder to cry on. Literally.

After a few minutes of me crying, him hugging we drove to his apartment. As soon as we got inside I stripped off, not caring that Ezra was in the room and changed into some of his flannel pants and an old Hollis top of his. I got into his bed and snuggled with him until I fell asleep in his arms.

 **ANOTHER A/N**

 **Thanks for reading. I will try and upload 2 or 3 times a week, it's just my school gives me an insane amount of homework. Anyway, go review now, leave suggestions on what you want to happen, and stuff like that. Seriously, I know you haven't done it yet; REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thank you all for reading the last chapter! I got like nearly 100 views, but only 3 reviews. C'mon guys! If I get more reviews I will write the next chapter tomorrow during German.**

I woke up at 10 am the following morning feeling like shit. I reached to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel Ezra, but there was nothing there. I sat up and looked around the apartment, but then I saw the bathroom door open and heard the sound of the shower running. A few seconds later I heard the shower turn off and I laid back down, pretending to be asleep. I closed my eyes, nearly all the way but left them open so I could watch Ezra without knowing I am awake. I have always wondered what he does while I'm asleep. He walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, which made my heart race. He went over to his drawers and got out his clothes. Somehow he figured out that I was awake and came over to the bed. "Hello, Aria." He said in a sweet voice before kissing the top of my head. I smiled at him and then closed my eyes. Ezra let out a small laugh and then went into the bathroom to get changed. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and just froze. "Seriously Ezra!" I yelled, sarcastically. He walked out of the bathroom in jeans and looked concerned. "What?" He asked, clearly having no idea what I was talking about. "There is no food in the fridge or cupboards. How do you survive?" I asked, pretending to be angry. He just shrugged and laughed before putting his top on. "Ezra, we are going to Walmart today, so I'm going to get ready. "Really? I hate going grocery shopping! It's the only thing I hate more than clothes shopping!" He said, laughing. I just giggled and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

 **A/N Ok, bear with me you Americans. I have never been to Walmart, or America. I'm just gonna base this off the aussie supermarkets.**

About an hour later

We had just pulled into the carpark at Walmart and were getting out of the car. "Ugh, Aria, why are we here?" He asked me, with pain in his voice. "You clearly don't want to be here do you. If you complain again, we stay longer." I said with a laughing, teasing tone in my voice. He grunts and walks behind me. We walk in through the doors and get a trolley. I push it, and Ezra follows, down the first aisle. I got the things I needed and we kept walking. We did this for about an hour until we finally reached the checkout. When we were waiting in line to pay our things, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mona and Hanna. _Seriously?!_

 **HANNA'S POV**

I was looking around the store as Mona and I were waiting at the checkout. 2 counters across from us was Aria and Ezra. Aria must have seen me too because we made eye contact and then both looked at Mona, then at Ezra. "Hanna, what are you looking at?" Mona asked me. "Nothing," I responded, not trying to sound suspicious. "Omg, it's Mr Fitz! …and _Aria?_ " I quickly got out my phone and texted Aria.

 _Aria! Mona has seen you guys, and she is gonna walk over! - Hanna_

 _OMG! What should I say? - Aria_

 _I don't know, maybe tell her. - Hanna_

 **ARIA'S POV**

I can see Mona walking over and I start to panic. "Ezra! Mona is coming!" I whispered quite loudly in his ear. Straight away, his face went pale. I flashed Hanna a 'what the hell' look and then looked back at Ezra. "Hi Aria, and Mr Fitz! Why are you guys shopping together?" Mona asked, in her typical sweet girl high voice. _Why can't she see I'm holding his fucking hand! I thought Jenna was the blind one, not Mona!_ I thought. I was about to respond but the shopkeeper called out "next please!"

 **MONA'S POV**

I decided to walk back to Hanna, but I couldn't help thinking; _are they a couple? If so, were they together when we were in Highschool?_ When I got back to Hanna, she looked very nervous. "What's gotcha worrying, Hanna Banana?" "Nothing Mona." She replied, but I knew she was hiding something. "Are Fitz and Aria dating?" I asked her, not caring if I was being subtle or not. Hanna shook her head slowly, looking very suspicious.

 **EZRA'S POV**

I glanced at the kitchen clock, which read 5:00 pm. Aria had gone home and had left me to unpack the groceries. _Ugh, I better start._ I thought unhappily. I started to get things out of their bags, but I realised something; I have never done this and have no idea how to do this. I slapped my hand to my face. I got out my phone and texted Aria.

 _Hey Pookie bear - Ezra_

 _Hey Ezra, I'm bored. - Aria_

 _I need your help… - Ezra_

 _What is it? - Aria_

 _You are gonna laugh at me, i'm even laughing at me - Ezra_

 _No i'm not, what is it? - Aria_

 _I don't know how to unpack the groceries. I don't know where to put everything! Help! - Ezra_

 _I'll be over there in 5 minutes - Aria_

 _Thank god! - Ezra_

No longer than 5 minutes later, Aria came over, as promised. When she came in the door she kissed my cheek and put her bag down on the chair. She stood looking at the shopping bags, and just shook her head with a smile on her face. Aria slowly unpacked each bag, slowly showing me where everything goes. When there was only one bag left, she took it into the bathroom, because the items that were in the bag belonged in the bathroom. _Probably just girls things._ I thought. A few minutes later Aria came out and started kissing me. I kissed her back, and what started out as a kiss is now us rolling around on the bed.

The following morning I woke up by Aria leaving tiny kisses on my neck. We ended up cuddling for a while, until we decided to get up. Our hunger got the best of us.

Aria made us her famous chocolate-chip pancakes, which is probably my favorite food. A few hours later she left, and once again, I was alone in my apartment. I was sitting around, just reading and things, when I remembered something. The bag Aria put in the bathroom. I got up and walked into the bathroom. She had hid it in the back of the cupboard. I got it out and looked inside, but I could not have been prepared for what I am seeing...

 **Haha! Gotta love the cliffy. If I get lots of reviews I'll upload tomorrow! What do u think its gonna be!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I know it has been a few days since i have uploaded, but I have been sooo busy. I got all of my homework on Tuesday, so I had to do that and I have been busy with robotics. I have a competition on Monday, and I have spent all day everyday thinking and preparing. I think I will only be able to upload like twice next week. I know this chapter is short and kinda pointless, but here it is I guess. KEEP REVIEWING!**

 **EZRA'S POV**

I got it out and looked inside. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw… A _pregnancy test!_ I picked it up and saw a tiny little plus on the window. I dropped it and nearly fell over in shock. _SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT!_ I thought with panic. I slowly picked it up and stared at the little plus, with a million thoughts going through my head. I put it in the bag and put the bag back where it was. I got into bed and thought about everything. _What her parent would say, did she even want me to find out?_ It was all too much so I decided to call Aria. After 3 rings, she picked up and I heard her soft voice on the phone. "Hi, Ezra." She greeted me, sounding a little bit uncertain. "What's wrong darling? Are you alright?" I asked her, with a lot of worry in my voice, even though I already knew what was going on. "Ezra, can I come over? There is something very important I need to tell you." "I already know Aria…" I responded with. There was silence on the line for a bit, until Aria spoke up. "You know that I'm pregnant?" "I do, and it's ok. If you don't want to keep the bab-..." "Why would I not keep it! It is wrong to kill babies, whether they are born or not. I am keeping this baby." She said with a strong voice. "Ok, do you still want to come over?" "No, I have to have a family dinner tonight. I will text you later. Love you." "Love you too." I hung up the phone. I shook my head, thinking about how stuffed I am. Now that everyone knows we are a couple, and soon they will know about the baby, there is no way I can keep teaching. I opened my laptop and started browsing for flights for Aria and I. I didn't even know where I wanted to go, but I wanted a break from everyone judging us for being a couple. I went onto a flight website, and saw a big add on the top of the screen. _FLORIDA! CHEAPEST FLIGHTS - BOOK NOW._ I considered it, but then decided I wanted to go out of the the country. I kept looking and saw a another add, except it had somewhere I would consider going; Australia. _I have never been there, and I don't think Aria has so it would be perfect for a holiday._ I clicked on the add and brought me to a page from the same website I was on before. I went onto the prices, and had a look. I selected departure from Philadelphia Int'l, and arriving Sydney Int'l. I clicked on the cheapest flight, which was on the Australian airline, Qantas. The tickets for Aria and I were $7000. _Wow… Can I afford this?_ I thought to myself. I bookmarked the page and closed the laptop.

 **ARIA'S POV**

I was doing my makeup for dinner, when my stomach lurched. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, all over the toilet. I put my hand on my head as i flushed the toilet. I took off my heals and laid in bed, hoping no one would come in my room.

I'm not sure if I had a dream, or a flashback.

 _It was 7pm, and Ezra was coming over for a faculty dinner my dad was hosting. I was so nervous, about my parents finding out about us. I was fixing my hair, when I heard the doorbell ring. "Aria, can you get that?" I heard my mum call from upstairs. "Sure." I called back before walking downstairs. I opened the door and saw Ezra standing there, with a bunch of roses. I kissed his cheek quickly, before leading him inside and closing the door. "Sorry, these are for your mum." Ezra said, referring to the roses. "It's ok, I will get a vase." I went to the cupboard and tried to open it, but I couldn't reach. I tried jumping, but still couldn't open it. I could hear Ezra laughing behind me, and I turned around and gave him a 'really?' look. Ezra walked over to the cupboard and got me the vase I was trying to get and filled it up with water. "Thanks, but you didn't have to." I said, sorta quietly. He let out a small laugh and put the roses in the vase. I arranged them and then turned to face Ezra. I could see my mum coming down the stairs, so I took a step back from him. "So, Mr. Fitz, would you like something to drink?" I asked him, hoping he would notice my mum coming. "I'm ok thanks." He said, looking at my mother, then back at me. "Thanks for coming Ezra, Byron will be down in a moment." Ella said, before giving him a welcoming hug. "Your welcome, I got you flowers, and Aria put them in the vase." Said Ezra, referring to the deep red roses._

I snapped out of the flashback from my dad knocking on my door, practically yelling my name. "Aria!" He yelled into my room. "Huh? What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Do you want me to get you chinese food? I'm going to pick some up." He asked. I shook my head and laid back down. I got out my phone and called Hanna. She answered on the first ring. "Hey Aria. How's sexy fitzy?" "HANNA!" "Gee chill." "Sorry Hanna, anyway, I need to tell you something." "What is it? Did you and Fitzy do it? Or are you waiting for the honeymoon?" "Hanna! No, I-I-I'm Pregnant…" I sobbed into the phone. She was silent for a moment. "So you did do it! Anyway, do you want me to come over? You sound really upset." "Yes, please come." I hung up the phone and sat on my bed, waiting for Hanna to come.

No longer than 5 minutes later, Hanna came into my room and hugged me. She kept hugging me, and I hugged her back. I sobbed onto her shoulder, thinking about what a mess I had gotten myself into. "So does he know?" She asked, breaking the hug. I simply nodded and sat back on my bed.

We ended up selecting a chick flick, and chilling for the rest of the night.

 **A/N GUYS KEEP REVIEWING! I REALLLYYYY APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
